Worlds apart but connected by fate
by Dragonjg
Summary: This about a girl name jona who live a normal life trying to survive day by day until she meet the nicest guy at the dog park and his friends. That when her life turn upside down when she find out you they truly are.Enjoy X3


Ok this is my 2nd attempt to write a fanficion * btw sorry for my spelling and bad grammar suck *

Summery - This about a girl name jona who live a normal life trying to survive day by day until she meet the nicest guy at the dog park ( accident after hitting him with a ball ) and his friends. That when her life turn upside down when she find out you they truly are…. Now she try to help them on their mission to save the world

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. but I do own Jona and the other Oc ( later n the chapter ) **Plz No harsh comments**. Enjoy ok !

* * *

><p>White light, so bright it was almost blinding. blinking against it but was unable to shut it out entirely. Around her, lightning flashed, somehow more intense then the white glare from which it emerged. Her vision cleared slightly. Just enough to allow her to make out the singular exoskeleton entities that drifted in a circle around her.<p>

A voice being to speak within the body of light:

Her own. She hardly recognized it.

" Where am I? Did I dead in my sleep?"

There was a sound of movement near her. eye's widen as she stared into six large robot standing in front of her.

" Don't fear child, but what we are the Dynasty of primes" one of the shape murmured.

She take a step back and awed at them.

" We had been waiting a long time to meet you dear Jona "

Jona shook her heard or at least she think she did.

" waiting for me….why ? Am no one special " sounding sadly at them, as looks at her feet.

"that's were your wrong jona, you have something with you that is special and it can even charge our world forever " third prime said

" there has to be a mistake, am just normal person " she murmured as she hug herself

" you will in to do time jona…like you human say, there more to you then meet the eye " there was the impression of smiling but not of humor.

One of the prime step closer to her.

" Jona soon you will face challenge ahead of you, Test of wills well put to the test." said the fourth prime

There had a worry look on jona face as she listen to the Prime.

" do not despair my dear child, from this road you will gain of what you wish for a long time "

She put her hand on her chest.

" but still how can I …."

She was lost for words, she couldn't believe what they were telling her.

" jona you well understand of your true calling " the fifth said softly to her

One of the prime reach his hand toward her, as a image of the earth appear in his hand.

" now our dear child, remember this you have the power to save the world or destroy it. don't let the darkness consume you….."

Just then the prime were to starting to disappear in front of jona eye's, there were a flash of light directly in front of her and found her self floating in the air sounded by clouds. she took in the deepest breath she had ever taken in her life. Her eye's shot open. Blinking, jona stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. shocked, confused. Sitting up as she rub her face in frustration.

" that it ….no more transformers before bed " as she brush her hair with her finger.

As jona get out of bed to started her morning routine, she was greeted by her two dog's Zeke who was a black and white husky and Ein was white and light brown corgi.

" good morning boy's did you sleep well " she rub their heads as they wage there tails happy at her.

" come on guy's let get you some breakfast, I know you guy are hungry " she giggle at Ein as he bow at her and shake his butt in the air while barking. As for Zeke he just stare at Ein which his face read: Get a hold of you self man:

_[ with this excitement I forgot to introduce my self my name is Jona Garcia, am 25 yrs old. I have dark brown hair ( length to shoulder blade ), eye brown and wear glass. Also 5'5 feet tell. Tan skin ( am Latina ), I live in Denver with my two dogs. I live near the forest in two story house, That all you need to know at the movement _

Jona made her way to the kitchen with Zeke and Ein either side of her. As she enter the kitchen she grab a small remote, turn on her ihome with is stated to play : Little Boots - Remedy: as the melody play jona grab the dog food bag and begin to sing with the song.

"I can see you stalking like a predator I've been here before Temptation calls like Adam to the apple But I will not be caught Coz I can read those velvet eyes And all I see is lies". She walk to where Zeke and Ein were sitting, pour there food in there dish bowl And pet there head.

"No more poison Killing my emotion I will not be frozen Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh Stop stop preying Coz I'm not not playing I'm not frozen Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh"

she sit the bag down and dances her way to the living room and open the large curtains. She turn around walk on the other side of the living room. slowly back to the kitchen.

"Move while you're watching me Dance with the enemy I've got a remedy Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh Move while you're watching me Dance with the enemy Here is my remedy Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh " ahhhh! " with a crash and a thud jona find her self on the living room flood, The boy stop eating an run to where she fell at.

" what the hell….what did I trap on ? " she looks over her shoulder and see one of Ein toys on the floor next to her feet. She growl at herself.

Ein drop his ear and cruel up in to a ball. He know he was a trouble.

Jona notice Ein action and smile at him. sitting up on her knee.

" Ein come here, am not mad I know it was a accident " she hug him and kisses his head growl at them. He like _:hey was about me_:

" oh come here you, I love you too " now she hugging both of her boys

She looks at the digital clock on the wall, it was 1:30 pm " damn time going fast today " she looks at the boy " hey you know what I got idea lets go the park " there ear's pickup and there tail wage fast " I knew you like that, ok let me get dress so we can go "

They bark at her happily. She stand up an dust off herself.

" ok go get some of you fave toy's " they both run off "those two are so cute sometime " she giggle.

As she made her way to her room" damn what am I going to wear " she closes her door be hide her.

* * *

><p>AN: I want to credit Alan Dean Foster for the opening sense cause I suck at opening xc<p> 


End file.
